Rapunzel
by MagiFanfiction
Summary: – ¡Atrápame, Alibaba–Kun ! –Canturreó el menor para lanzarse rápidamente a los brazos de su amigo. El rubio lo atrapó y por la euforia del momento sellaron sus labios en un cálido beso.


**Tema: **Cuento – Rapunzel

**Tema dado por:** Ivychankasumi

**Pareja: **Alibaba x Aladdín –AlíAla

**Rapunzel**

Lo más divertido que cualquier adolescente de preparatoria podía llegar a tener a lo largo de su año escolar era el _Bunkasai, _la celebración de los festivales escolares; cada preparatoria, universidad y hasta los pequeños jardines de infantes lo realizaban, había sido una orden, el ministerio de educación lo pedía para que los futuros estudiantes supieran si ese lugar en donde querían entrar verdaderamente los llenaba.

Con esta idea, la preparatoria _Fujisawa _se preparaba para dar un maravilloso espectáculo, cada uno de los clubes tenían en mente el atraer la mayor cantidad de estuantes nuevos para ellos, todos tenían un acto cultural ya propuesto, los salones siempre terminaban con casas de terror o cafés de sirvientas, pero había un pequeño grupo que había sido renegado, tanto así que faltaban pocos minutos para que compartieran escenario con los jóvenes del grupo de teatro, estos pobres eran los estudiantes que se encontraban en los combates con espadas y cuerpo a cuerpo; juntándolos a todos, no llegaban a dar veinte estudiantes.

La obra estaba decidida, Rapunzel había sido la elegida por las señoritas de teatro, cabía resaltar que no la habían seguido al pie de la letra, ya que el inicio se basaba en el ligue del príncipe con la princesa de la torre hasta que ella soltaba su larga cabellera. Cada uno tenía su papel, estaban para comenzar, maquillaje, peinados y trajes listos. Las luces se apagaron y el príncipe salió a escena.

Su cabello rubio resplandeció maravillosamente, hizo un par de movimientos de su esgrima real y se presentó ante el escenario:

– Gracias por venir a acompañarme en esta maravillosa aventura –Hizo una suave reverencia– soy Alibaba Saluja, el príncipe de Agrabah, he viajado por millones de lugares solo para encontrar el amor de mi vida

Su amiga Kougyoku del grupo de teatro iba a representar a Rapunzel, ella esperaría varios segundos para luego salir por la ventana, hablando de sus necesidades como mujer al encontrarse sola en ese lugar; pero esa persona que saludaba alegremente no era la joven de cabellos rojizos, era en realidad Aladdín.

– ¡Príncipe Alibaba! –Exclamó agitando ambos brazos felizmente– la bruja de este castillo me ha dicho que un apuesto hombre vendría a salvar a este inocente y virgen doncel –se señaló a sí mismo– ¿eso es verdad?

El joven espadachín parpadeó varias veces sorprendido, ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo?, al sentir como miradas asesinas penetraban su corazón decidió hacer lo que mejor resultaba en esos casos: improvisar.

– He de aceptar que sus palabras me han sorprendido, doncel zagal –Guiñó su ojo– mas eso no es un impedimento para liberarlo de este horrible lugar

– La única condición para salir de aquí es que el príncipe me diga porqué se ha enamorado de mí –Chillidos y gritos en el público no se hicieron esperar, ¿de qué mente retorcida había salido esto?

– Yo… –Sudor por su frente, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, eso era muy malo– Let it go?

– ¡Príncipe Alibaba! –Exclamó el chiquillo cruzándose de brazos– la bruja que me ha encerrado en este lugar dijo con su delicada voz que usted se ha enamorado de mí y que mis cadenas mágicas no desaparecerían hasta que de sus labios saliera por qué usted siente eso por mí.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de la situación?, sus compañeros se habían negado rotundamente a ser los príncipes porque "ninguno sabía actuar", él fue el idiota escogido para ello, desde un principio todo estaba fríamente calculado, por eso ensayaba toda la obra solo, por eso es que las mujeres encargadas del vestuario le decía que dijera lo que sentía su corazón, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para que se confesara ante el menor, ante el chiquillo prodigio que estudiaba en su mismo curso, con tan solo doce años mientras él le llevaba seis.

Cada vez que miraba con ojos de amor carnal a su amigo no podía llegar a sentirse como un depravado sexual, ¡era un jodido pedófilo!

– Aladdín –Suspiró revolviéndose sus cabellos con la mano– ¿debo decirlo delante de todas estas personas?

El sí unánime del lugar retumbó en sus oídos.

– Me gustas por tu mirada, por tu sonrisa, por esos ojos tan hermosos que me hechizan –Alzó su cabeza y por fin sus ojos observaron la maravilla que se encontraba a varios metros suyos; el menor tenía una camisa blanca holgada y sus cabellos se encontraban sueltos, ¡¿cómo se supone que iba a controlarse?!– ¿es un pecado decir que quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre? –Se mordió su labio inferior– ¡desde la primera vez que te vi en el patio de la escuela me sentí atraído por ti!, cuando haces tu cara de idiota al no tener algo hecho haces que mi cuerpo se revuelque, ¿recuerdas el día que fui a tu casa para darte la tarea?, yo… yo solo quería acariciar tus suaves mejillas y besar tus labios color rosa, cuando estamos en primavera quisiera adornar tu larga cabellera con infinidad de tulipanes y margaritas… ¿eso está mal?

Silencio. Los espectadores –en su totalidad mujeres– se encontraban con caras de éxtasis total, el pequeñín de cabellos azulados sentía su rostro arder, estaba moviendo nerviosamente sus manos, esperando que hacer.

– ¿Es de verdad? –Preguntó anonadado.

– ¡Claro que sí, jodido pervertido! –Exclamó elevando sus brazos– ¿acaso crees que estoy bromeando? –Aladdín negó con su cabeza– ¡Ven te doy un abrazo!

El público aplaudió con ferocidad, se levantaron de sus asientos, ese aviso de _Boys Love in a short time _había sido una gran bendición en sus vidas, muy internamente todas las personas que habían entrado en ese lugar esperaban un beso como gran final, mas eso era imposible.

– ¡Atrápame, Alibaba–Kun~! –Canturreó el menor para lanzarse rápidamente a los brazos de su amigo.

El rubio lo atrapó y por la euforia del momento sellaron sus labios en un cálido beso.

La obra había sido perfecta, Kougyoku aplaudía por la beldad del asunto, con un par de mentiras esos dos habían caído en su red de confesiones amorosas… si todo seguía de acuerdo al plan, seguiría su hermano mayor Kouen junto al docente de Historia Sinbad, con ellos había sido más complicado planearlo todo; pero esos dos lo habían demostrado, para confesar un amor tan solo es necesario una escena incómoda y el querer rescatar la obra.


End file.
